harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Karu
Karu Ja i ojczyzna to jedno. Nazywam się Milijon bo za Milijony kocham i cierpię katusze. Bo słuchajcie i zważcie, na siebie,że według Bożego rozkazu:Kto nie dotknął ziemi ni razu, ten nigdy nie może być w niebie Sing your songs, rock the nations, right all wrongs................ Harry Potter Wiki Polska HP Wiki ma ' artykułów. '''Kontakt' * em@il: karuhp(tu wstaw małpke)gmail(kropeczka)com Ważne linki * Brudnopis * Brudnopis 2 Z innej beczki * cosik o gta * o GTA Wieża Hermiona Weasley - kochała się z wzajemnością w Ronie,który dłużej do tego dojrzewał. Co ja tu robię? Znalazłem się tu przez Micropedię dnia 24.07.07, a co tu robię? Jestem adminem od 01.09.07,dzięki jedyooo, a od 18.09.07 biurokratą dzięki RABOWI. Biurokratą byłem w dniach 18.09.07 - 08.11.07, a zrzekłem się ich, bo uważam, że dla tak małego projektu, wystarczy dwójka biurokratów. Więcej tutaj. logi operacji jako biurokrata Wracając co ja tu robię - głównie tworzę nowe hasła i szablony. Potrzebne Harry Potter Wiki:Potrzebne artykuły O mnie Lubię gry komputerowe, informatykę i historię. Wg mnie jeśli chodzi o życie normalne, nie liczy się to jak mówisz o działaniu. Liczy się to jak działasz i to, że twoje osiągnięcia są w dobrej wierze. Test i zdjęcia+objaśnienia wiki Karu talk - moja ulubiona postać z serii.]] user:en:Karu tak wstawiamy odnośnik do angielskiej strony tylko musimy znać jej angielską nazwę np. en:Hermione Granger. Co mnie irytuje, a co lubię i działalność Lubię jak każdy user na tej stronie książki HP, gry komputerowe:FIFA,GTA,PES. Nie lubię ogółem głupoty,zła czy przemocy. Jak napisał kiedyś Lem: Irytuje mnie zło i głupota. Zło wynika z głupoty, a głupota się żywi złem. Moje hasła Tu znajdziesz zapewne wszystko co zrobiłem/znacznie rozbudowałem(jeśli znajdziesz, gdzieś coś co zacząłem od podstaw/znacznie rozbudowałem, a nie ma tu tego proszę dopisz). Gryfoni Artur Weasley Romilda Vane Alicja Spinnet Cormac McLaggen(jak ja go nie lubię) Lee Jordan Colin i Dennis Creevey Parvati Patil Oliver Wood Angelina Johnson Katie Bell Dean Thomas Muriel Weasley Bilius Weasley Jack Sloper Fred Weasley II Elphias Doge Frank i Alicja Longbottomowie Bathilda Bagshot Jimmy Peakes Andrew Kirke Demelza Robins Algie Longbottom Percy Weasley (znacznie rozbudowany) Charlie Weasley jw. Fleur Delacour - dałem to hasło do Gryfonów, jako że Fleur jest żoną Billa, który jak wiadomo był Gryfonem. Hermiona Weasley Ron Weasley Ślizgoni, śmierciożercy i inni zwolennicy Voldemorta Yaxley Augustus Rookwood Lucjusz Malfoy Walden Macnair Fenrir Greyback Eileen Prince(znacznie rozbudowany) Alecto i Amycus Carrow Bathilda Bagshot Slatero Quirrell Stan Shunpike Marcus Flint Abraxas Malfoy Morfin Marvolo Gaunt Meropa Gaunt Krukoni Filius Flitwick Penelopa Clearwater Xenofilius Lovegood Nimfadora Tonks Michael Corner Durmstrang Gellert Grindelwald Wiktor Krum Puchoni Pomona Sprout Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank Justyn Finch-Fletchley Amelia Bones Chefsiba Smith Czasopisma, książki i przedmioty Żongler Elder Wand Puchar Quidditcha Najsilniejsze eliksiry Imprezy Turniej Trójmagiczny Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu Magiczne stworzenia Firenzo Pani Norris Bujdka Krzywołap Kieł Norbert Hardodziob Bogin Puszek Świstoświnka Zaklęcia Sectumsempra Impedimenta Expelliarmus Levicorpus Morsmordre Petrificus totalus Priori Incantatem Riddiculus Serpensortia Sonorus Tarantallegra Zaklęcie Fideliusa Mugole Tobiasz Snape Marge Dursley Piers Polkiss Przedmioty magiczne Zielarstwo Astronomia Opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami Wróżbiarstwo Peruwiański Proszek Natychmiastowej Ciemności Eliksiry Obrona przed czarną magią Nauczyciele Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank Pracownicy Ministerstwa Magii Dedalus Diggle Berta Jorkins Hestia Jones Korneliusz Knot(rozbudowa) Rufus Scrimgeour jw. Nieprzypisani Gwenog Jones Miejsa Dziurawy Kocioł Wieża Gryffindoru Pod świńskim Łbem Wizengamot Portrety Sir Cadogan Inne moja ulubiona kreskówka User:Karu/szablony user:Karu(pacynka) z Aparatki O stronie Projekt i wykonanie: Wiking (Proszę tego nie kasować) Karu Karu en:user:Karu de:Benutzer:Karu es:Usuario:Karu